Comforting Love
by world-writer-6
Summary: Saya remembers when Haja was turned into her Chevalier and lets her know that he's there for her. LEMON AND ONESHOT RATED M FOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS... shitty summary, I know... UPDATE 8/26/13 I have an updated version of this on my page for those who don't want to read this shitty version


This is my first ever story and Lemon so sorry if it sucks. Enjoy ;P

Comforting Love

Haji was sitting on the bed behind me lightly tracing the planes and sensitive spots on my back. I was getting heat flashes from the soft strokes he left behind, making my skin tickle and me jump lightly at the feeling. My temperature was rising and I began to sweat from the heat rising inside me. Suddenly the heat or the thirst started to make me dizzy and weak. Haji realizes a change in my consciousness and at lightning speed was kneeling on one knee before me. I then fell forward towards the floor when Haji caught me, my head resting in the space right next to his neck.

"It's all right, don't be afraid." Haji said.

My canines suddenly elongated as I bit in to Haji's neck. He let out a moan of somewhat pain/pleasure as my teeth pierced his skin. He tasted wonderful but, I knew when to stop so I wouldn't drink too much of his blood. As I came close to ending the drink of my chevalier's blood. I suddenly felt a wave of pleasure/ecstasy wash over me. I finished my drink after a few minutes as Haji took a hankie and wiped my mouth and the area around the bite mark, which healed instantly. I then felt another wave of ecstasy wash over me. All I wanted to do then was lock my lips with his in a long embrace as pleasure encircled us.

I then took the opportunity and leaned forward as our lips met. Haji had a look of surprise and shock in his eyes. Our lips parted as I took him into an embrace shock still present in his eyes and face. I close my eyes and smiled as he began to wrap his hands around me, leaning further into the embrace. The shock and surprise on his face from the kiss had disappeared as he hugged me back. As we were still embraced I got glimpses of what was probably my past. I was remembering that I was a chiropteran and how I had made Haji my chevalier. I remembered most of what had happened that day he was transformed.

It was on Joel's 72nd birthday, Haji and I was near the edge of the mountain. There were some of the reddest Lilies there that I was going to pick and give to Joel. As I started to descend, Haji insisted that he pick the flower instead. I agreed and let him climb down instead. The rock Haji's foot was on collapsed and he was hanging on with one hand while he reached for the flower. Then I told him to get the one farther away, seeing how it was redder than the other one. As he reached for it, the rock his hand was on broke off. He made a last attempt to get the flower before he fell on to a ledge several feet farther down. I started to climb down partly before falling the last few inches I kept calling his name.

'Haji…Haji…Haji!" I said worriedly.

That was when I saw all the blood coming from his head. He was loosing a lot of it, when I remembered him and Joel talking about why I was given blood transfusions several days ago. I then thought of giving Haji some of my blood as a transfusion. I then reached into his jacket and pulled out the blade he had, I then slit my right palm and sipped the blood into my mouth. I leaned over him and locked his mouth with mine transferring the blood from me to him. The blood ran down his throat and his eyes opened.

"Haji…"I said relieved.

I spoke to soon, he then started to convulse and shake all over. I stared shocked and scared repeating his name over and over again worriedly. His right hand was starting to swell up. The convulsions then stopped and he stared at the sky with shock with blood running down the side of his mouth. I ran toward the mansion to find it ablaze in fire, dead people scattered everywhere. There was a girl who was sucking someone's blood. The girl had glowing blue eyes and black hair; she then stopped drinking and smiled at me.

The flashback abruptly ended there, I was crying into Haji's jacket. He held me comfortingly as he started stroking and rubbing my back to halt the tears. A few minutes later I took in a deep breath and pulled myself together. We were still in each other's arms as it led into another deep kiss. He suddenly slipped his tongue into my mouth as our tongues began to battle for dominance. He started the kiss and had to break it, as he did I felt the urge to want him inside me.

He felt my wanting and said 'As you wish' to me. He started to remove his jacket as I pulled the blue ribbon out of his hair which fell to his shoulders in black wavy curls. We moved to the bed as I started to unbutton his shirt with eager hands while he started removing my shirt. He was shirtless while I was in my bra he then made a move to remove my bra. As he undid it I felt a wave of ecstasy fall and engulf me as his hands brushed against my bare skin.

I pulled him in for another heated kiss, as he threw our shirts to the floor. He broke the kiss and moved lower to my breasts. He engulfed one of my nipples with his mouth as he stimulated the other with his hand. I closed my eyes and arched my back at the sheer pleasure I was feeling. He then switched to the other nipple and did the same to it as he did to the previous one. My back arched more and I started to moan in pleasure. He finished with my breasts and moved to undo my skirt as I moved to undo his pants.

My hands trembled as I undid the button and pulled down the zipper. He didn't hesitate or stop to undo my skirt. Soon we were both in our underwear as we then took them off. At this point my heart was pounding in my chest due to the fact I had never done anything like this before. I gulped loudly and then I saw it, his huge erect manhood. Slowly as if uncertain I sat up and then firmly grasped his cock, he moaned with pleasure at the feeling. I pulled him onto the bed with me and put my mouth above his cock before I lowered my mouth on to it. I took in most of his manhood while sucking hard and stimulating the tip with my tongue. I had him writhing and moaning at the pleasure I was giving him.

"Saya, I'm going to...cum" He managed to breathe out.

I stopped and took my mouth off of his erection. He quickly took advantage of this and had me under him. My heart was pounding so loudly I thought he could hear it.

He gave me a look as if unsure and I gave him a nod. Slowly and gently he entered me trying to make sure I felt as little pain as possible. When he was fully sheathed within me he waited for me to get used to the feeling of him inside me. I wiggled a little bit for him to know that I was ready. He slowly pulled out and pushed in at a slow pace, creating a stable rhythm. He had me moaning in ecstasy and pure pleasure at the greatest feeling I had ever had.

"Haji, ohh Haji...harder, faster!" I moaned.

He picked up the pace and started to push in harder. He kept increasing his speed and ramming my harder until I climaxed yelling his name. My walls contracted around his cock sending him over the edge and cumming inside of me. He collapsed on top of me, us both panting heavily.

"I love you Saya, never leave me." He said.

"I love you too Haji and I would never leave you." I said back. After that we curled up under the sheets together and fell into a peaceful sleep.

THE END


End file.
